Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by mushsroomsandcucumbers
Summary: It was strange because she had all the time in the world to think about everything, about how she was feeling, who she was missing and how lonely she was but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Everything, every thought that she had seemed for some reason to be just outside of her reach. Bellarke Fic. Post 1x13. AU. Multi-Chapter.
1. Lost

**A/N: Hello :) Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this story :) I love the 100, It's fast become one of my favourite series. I love the concept and the depth of the characters and I think that it's really interesting and I really wanted to write something after the end of Season 1. I live in the UK and I know that the first episode of Season 2 has already come out in the US but I can't see it yet so it probably wont be the same at all. (Unless someone can give me the name of a website where I could be able to view it? Hint Hint?)**

**It's set after the end of Season 1, as you can probably tell, and I hope that it's okay.  
>Please enjoy :) I apologize for any mistakes when it comes to their ages :) Or if it's crap. Or if there are any grammatical errors. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lost.<p>

If there was one word to describe how Clarke Griffin felt, it would most definitely be lost. And though there was clearly more than one word to describe how she felt, she couldn't for the life of her think of them. It was strange because she had all the time in the world to think about everything, about how she was feeling, who she was missing and how lonely she was but she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Everything, every thought that she had seemed for some reason to be just outside of her reach. Like if she tried to think about Finn or Octavia or Jasper, her mind would suddenly detach herself so she was floating in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps it was a form of subconscious preservation. Perhaps if she were allowed to think about them. Even for a minute it would be too much. If she were allowed to focus on how much time she had spent in her white prison, she wouldn't be able to cope. Perhaps it was better this way. To remain in a permanent floating state of mind. Because after all feeling lost was a lot better than feeling heart-broken.

Her meals came like clock work. They kept her well fed, but not over fed. As if the food had been specifically allocated to her for the diet that she required. She was in no pain, which led her to conclude that her food was being drugged in someway but for that exact reason she couldn't bring herself to care.

Monty was still in the room opposite. She would see him some days, communicate as best they could through the windows. But they never talked about anything important. Monty didn't seem to care all that much about anything either.

Sometimes she would stare at the picture on the wall. She loved art. If there was anything that was going to keep her sane it would be that picture. It was truly beautiful. At one time, Clarke knew the name of the artist that painted it, but like everything else now she couldn't quite remember it. She still painted. As best she could with her limited resources. She mostly used her own blood. Digging deep enough in her skin with her nail to draw it out and using her finger to paint different shapes. She never painted anything in particular, it was always abstract.

Today was different. Today Clarke found herself drawing a face. She didn't know whose face it was, she kept drawing until the painting developed enough for it be clear.

The gasp Clarke let out, echoed around the room as she stared down at the face of the person that she had grown close to in her few weeks on the earth. The face of the person she now trusted more than anyone. The one, she suddenly realized, she missed the most.

Bellamy.

And suddenly it all came flooding back to her. All of them. Each memory bringing a fresh tear and sob. Bellamy. Finn. Octavia. Jasper. Raven. All of the memories and feelings and thoughts rushed in, crushing her, banging around in her head until she let out a scream. A scream she had held in since she got there. A scream that seemed to slice her throat like a knife as it came up, tearing her airways until her throat was raw and all that came of was gasping sobs as she cried for each and every one of her lost friends.

It wasn't till hours later, after Clarke had sobbed her self into a deep and sad sleep that she sat up. Finally feeling ready to take control of everything. To think things through. She had so much to process. She closed her eyes and began. She didn't know who was alive and who was dead. That was her main problem. She tried to remember as many people as she could but everything kept getting mixed up.

It was then that she opened her eyes and noticed the newest addition to her prison. Lying just in front of the door was the most beautiful thing Clarke had seen in she didn't know how long. A pencil.

She could hardly stand up quickly enough as she rushed to pick it up, to feel it and make sure it was real. It was a simple, yellow pencil. HB with a pink rubber on the top. Like the ones they had on the ark. The ones that Wells had got her.

Wells.

Clarke sat back down next to the picture of Bellamy, crossing her legs and tapping the pencil against her hand as she thought.

Slowly, she positioned her pencil in her shaking hand and wrote the first name. It was barely readable. Her writing was all over the place but she knew what it said.

Clarke.

Next to it she wrote her age.

17.

And under it she wrote her status.

Alive.

Good. She knew who she was. She was Clarke Griffin. Daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin. Medical Apprentice on the Ark and Camp Medic on the earth.

Slowing her breathing down considerably she wrote the next name.

Wells. 17.

Dead.

Her heart ached for a moment but she forced herself to move on.

Charlotte. 13.

Dead.

One by one she went through all 14 of the 100 that had died before the battle.

Then she started working on the living.

Monty. 17.

Alive.

The list was very short. She didn't want to put any one else down because she didn't want to get her hopes up. She decided to go into more detail.

Jasper. 17.

Unknown. Captured by mountain men.

Mountain men. She remembered the Grounder princess's description of the men in suits that had stormed in with gas as soon as the rockets had blown. It helped clear things to know names.

Raven. 17.  
>Unknown. Badly wounded and unconscious before explosion.<p>

Slowly she listed everyone on the drop ship. Stating as best she could what she thought had happened to each one. Then came the hard part.

Octavia. 16.  
>Dead.<p>

Finn. 17.  
>Dead.<p>

A tear rolled down her cheek as she wrote the next name. Her handwriting that had become more clear suddenly grew shaky again as she wrote the name that of the man she had come to trust more than anyone.

Bellamy. 23.

She closed her eyes. Only looking, reluctantly, after she's written the last word.

Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :) Reviewsare nice :) <strong>


	2. Nothing Left

**Hi :) Next chapter :) Sorry for any mistakes and reviews are always nice :) Thank you for reading again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of the characters in anyway :'(**

**Sorry... Me again. I changed the tense to present in this one for some reason :'( Sorry**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Nothing Left.<p>

Monty is gone. That's the first thing Clarke notices the next day as she stands up. Usually they would wake at the same time and greet each other as best they could. Clarke had been excited to tell him about how she had become more alert and how she was going to think of a plan to escape.

But he isn't there.

A cold shiver suddenly runs down her spine as her hand traces the circular window. Waiting for some thing to happen. Suddenly she sees someone move in Monty's room. Her heart picks up again until she realizes it isn't him and she feels her stomach lurch as she watches someone in a heavy-looking protective suit move around, apparently cleaning.

"Hey! Hey! Where's Monty?" She shouts. But whoever it is can't hear her or of they do they show no signs of acknowledging her.

"What the hell did they do to him?" She whispers.

Rage takes over and before she knows what she's doing she grabs something long and metal and smashes through the camera she had noticed hanging from the ceiling, then the window. Quickly she reaches out and down for the handle, fiddling about and somehow managing to unlock it. As she pulls her hand back up she slices her arm open on some of the remaining glass.

"Ahh..." She winces, clutching her arm for a second before opening the door anyway. Blood drips from down her arm and hand onto the floor. Such a contrast against the brilliant white that she had been surrounded by. Bending down, she picks up the biggest piece of broken glass, holding it in her hand so tight that it draws more blood. Wasting no time she runs up behind the stranger in the suit and rips of the top part.

She's surprised for a second. It was a girl. She seems quite young, about 20. She has short dark hair and looks about as scared as Clarke feels.

"What are you doing? I'll be contaminated!" she shouts but Clarke pushes the piece of glass against her neck.

"Shut up!" She says, calmly yet fiercely. "Where's my friend?"

"You don't understa..." She begins but Clarke pulls her off of the wall, holding the glass tighter to her throat as she forces her to walk forward.

They march out the nearest door, both of them breathing heavily with fear.

"Clarke, you're bleeding." The girl pleads but Clarke continues to push forward, more annoyed now at how much she didn't know.

"How do you know my name!"

"It was on your card I..."

"How do they know my name?"

"I don't know.." the girl cries but Clarke has no sympathy for her.

"You wanna live? Do exactly as I say." She mutters, checking around her. She is surprised at how brutal she had become. Weeks ago Clarke would never have been so cruel. But things were different now. She's so tired of people pushing her around and locking her up and most of all hurting her friends. If they had done anything to harm them then she definitely would kill someone. After all, it wouldn't be the first time.

She sees the girl reach for something and immediately Clarke backs her against the wall again.

"I don't think so."

"My keycard," the girl breathes. " I just need my keycard."

Clarke nods and the girl holds up the card to a panel on the wall. It beeps and the small lights turn green as the door slides open.

It's a lift, she notices as they step through. It's not long before she has the girl against the wired back of the metal container. "Which level?"

Trembling the girl turns her head and presses a button. The lift shakes as it clunks into action, moving slowly past each level.

"Who are you people?" She asks, trying to be heard above the noise, "Answer me?" She shouts. "How many of us are here? Where are they? Say something!" She's yelling now, and the girl squirms.

Suddenly the lift dings and a robotic female voice announces that they have arrived on level five. She pushes the girl through the door as soon as it opens. She turns and then pushes her away, making a run for it. She doesn't expect the girl to follow her and she's right. She has no idea where she's going but she knows she has to get there fast. She keeps turning left. There are many signs at each junction but unfortunately none of them read exit so she just has to keep guessing.

She stops when she hears voices. They don't seem to be getting louder so the people they are coming from are either standing still or moving away. She presses herself up the wall, the stone cold against her back as she tries to quieten her heavy breathing.

Something isn't right. It had been too easy to escape and to come as far as she has come without encountering any guards. Still what choice does she have but to keep going. She has to find her friends.

If they are even still alive.

The voices have stopped and she allows herself a minute of rest to get her breath back. Carefully she peers round the corner. The corridor appears to be clear so she take of, looking for any sign that could point to her friends. She runs until she found another panel and door. remembering the keycard she still has in her hands she quickly holds it against the panel again and waits for it to turn green. She hears more voices and footsteps and this time they are definitely heading towards her. Frantically she pushes the card against the panel but nothing happenes. It isn't working! The footsteps are getting nearer and nearer but the door still doesn't open. Panicking she tries to pry the doors open with hands even though she knows that it won't work.

It's too late. They've seen her. But they don't look like guards or soldiers. They're older and there's about five of them. All men aged around 40-50. In suits and white coats. She expects them to run at her put the stay put, staring in shock.

Realizing she may have the advantage she hold up the glass and as she walks toward them. She won't run. Not anymore. She'll fight them. Hopefully she might even kill some before they over come her. But as she moves closer they all seem to take a step backwards.

"Don't... don't come any closer! Please!" One of them shouts. "We.. we don't want to be contaminated."

"What?" Clarke yells, "What are you on about? What the hell is going on!" She's crying now, tears fall down her face as she voices the question she has been asking over and over in her head for the last 24hrs. "What do you mean contaminated?"

"What do you think we mean?" Someone says, "The radiation!"

She almost laughs at this. It's almost cruel. How far away she is from the point where her primary fear had been the radiation killing her. Her mind flashes back to the drop ship, telling Bellamy not to open the door because the air might be dangerous and her heart sinks as she rememebers him. She didn't know him then, and she wonders if she had ever really come to know him at all.

She doesn't know what to do anymore. As angry as she is she no longer wants to kill these people and there is nothing outside for her if she did wish to escape. There was no way she'd be able to survive on her own.

"Okay." She sighs. "Okay... I won't come any closer. I won't do anything just please... please tell me where my friends are, or if they're okay. Please."

"Clarke. Stay there. We'll get someone to come and help you and then we'll take you to you friends. I promise." One of the younger men says. She wants to believe him. She really does but she hasn't got any fight left in her anymore. She lets the glass drop to the floor and stays frozen, waiting for them to come.


	3. Relief

**Hello :) I thought that there had really been enough Bellamy deprivation so far and I wanted to move it along, so here you go. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own the 100 or any characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Relief.<p>

Another room, another prison. More white. Why is everything so white? Clarke decides she doesn't care anymore. It doesn't matter.

She's been waiting for an hour. After more suits came and bandaged her arm up they left her here. Told her to wait. Nothing more.

Maybe her friends aren't alive. Maybe they've all been killed. Maybe they're still alive but are being experimented on. Clarke turns over each and every possibility in her mind, each one causes her to shudder. But they have to be okay, they have to be alive because apart from them, Clarke doesn't have anyone left.

If Bellamy were here, he'd tell her to shut up. To stop worrying. Or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be just as worried but wouldn't show it. Heaven forbid anything spoil his macho image.

Clarke catches herself smiling slightly as she thinks about her co-leader. Or former co-leader. But he had become more than that. A friend.

It's strange to think of Bellamy as a friend. When she first met him she could easily say she hated him. His whole "Whatever the hell we want" thing had been ludicrous from the start and when Clarke found out he was only doing it because he was scared of the rest of the people from the ark coming down and killing him it just made her all the more furious.

But then she had seen his weaknesses, he had saved her life and she had forgiven him because he was just scared. They were all scared. And when you're scared you make mistakes. A lesson Clarke had learned all too well.

And because she needed him.

She needed him more than anyone because she had no one. Her mom and dad were dead, Wells was dead. Finn was a cheating bastard and as much as she loved Monty and Jasper they could be idiots sometimes. In a loveable way of course but idiots nonetheless.

But now he's gone. She had shut the door on him and Finn and she had no idea where Octavia was so they're all probably dead and it's probably her fault.

Suddenly Clarke wishes she could go back to the way she felt yesterday morning. When she couldn't focus on anything long enough for it to hurt.

A tear drops down onto her hand as she picks at the edges of her bandage. They must have amazing medical equipment here, drugs too.

She's lost in her thoughts when the door open, another suited person walks in. Clarke nearly laughs again.

"Can you please ditch those suits?" She asks, tired, "I think we've established no one is going to die of radiation poisoning.

"Sorry," The man in the suit replies. She can't see him, but she can tell by his voice he is significantly older than her. "Protocol."

Clarke scoffs but doesn't say anything. She doesn't want to mess up her chances.

"I've been told you would like to see your friends. Very well. We have one condition."

"I'm listening."

"That you don't try and escape again." This man is a comedian.

"Maybe if you didn't lock me up..."

"If we didn't lock you up you could be a danger to us. With all that radiation that could be running around your body who knows what might happen. And look what happened when you got out! You've hardly given us a reason to trust you!"

Clarke does laugh then. After everything it turns out they're scared of her

Her. Little old Clarke Griffin.

"It's not funny Clarke. That girl, Sarah, scarred for life now. We don't train people for combat we train them to be scientists. She should never have been in any danger and we didn't think you would be so cruel, in all honesty."

"Well then I guess you underestimated me," She says crossing her legs. "We had to learn how to survive. We had to do things, terrible things, to get through another day. You're right. Maybe a few weeks ago, when I was on the Ark, I wouldn't have even thought about it but it's different now. Don't try and make me feel guilty because believe me, I won't lose a wink of sleep over it. Not after the things I've seen."

She can't see the man, but it feels like he's glaring at her. She really is good at making enemies.

"Do you agree or not?" He asks, tone clipped and harsh.

"Yes." she sighs. There is nothing out there for her anyway.

"Then follow me," he says standing up. She copies and they walk out the door. She's surprised to see no guards outside. It's just him and her.

"You're not exactly trying very hard to keep me in." She mutters, not expecting the man to hear her.

"We don't have many guards, or men trained for combat. That's why we need you to co-operate."

"So who are you people?" Clarke asks, thinking she may as well try to get more info.

"All in good time." The man replies, sounding annoyed.

"Look, I am sorry. I do feel bad about the girl but ..."

"But what?" The man snaps, turning around to face her, "You have nothing left to lose? Is that it? Because Bellamy's gone you think it's okay to bully people?"

Rage builds up in side her as she listens to his words.

"How dare you..." She begins.

"How dare I? How dare I mention your precious Bellamy? How dare I remind you of the people you've lost. You're right! I am so very sorry princess." Sarcasm drips from his voice and Clarke sees red. Grabbing by him the neck she shoves the man against the wall.

"Don't you ever.."

Then everything goes black.

Stinging white light floods in when she opens her eyes and she's forced to cover them with her hand. Blinking slowly, she peels herself of from the bed she's been lying. The whole situation reminds her of when she first woke up inside her white prison and she almost cries when she realizes that is exactly where she is.

The feeling of hopelessness invades her every thought as she stares at her cell, not quite able to grasp that she's back where she started.

Suddenly the door opens, and another suit walks in.

"Sorry about that Clarke we didn't mean for it to be him who went to get you. You see his daughter is the girl who was cleaning your friend Monty's cell, the one who you..."

"Attacked? Yes I know I'm sorry." She sighs, giving up.

"Would you like to see your friends now?", the, woman this time, asks. At the mention of her friends Clarke's head picks up.

"Yes." She whispers, tears spilling finally, "yes please."

"Follow me, it's not far." She says, motioning for Clarke to follow her out of the door. Again there are no guards. It worries Clarke, they shouldn't trust her as much as they do.

"By the way," the woman says, perhaps in an attempt to make conversation,"Did you like your gift?" She asks and Clarke is puzzled for a moment, and then she remembers the pencil.

"Yes. That was you?" Mentally she kicks herself because of course it was them.

"Yes. That was us. We knew that when we took you of the drugs a lot of emotions would come back and we thought the pencil would help you to process such emotions."

"Well... Thank you?" Clarke guesses, not sure at all whether she should be thanking them after they locked her up and kept her drugged.

"Of course it was useful to us as well. We were able to find out a lot about you and your people from your lists. Thank you for sharing that information with us." Again Clarke mentally kicks herself. She's been so stupid, giving them information that they could easily use against her. No wonder the man had known about Bellamy, they had been watching the whole time.

She doesn't know what to say so she keeps silent as she follows the woman through the various corridors.

Finally they reach a corridor filled with white doors exactly the same as hers.

"Here we are!" The woman announces, gesturing at the corridor, "Your friends. unfortunately we've had to keep them sedated while you visit them. It wouldn't be beneficial to us for them to see you just yet."

"But they're alive right?" Clarke asks, worried, "and well?"

"Absolutely."

Clarke nods and slowly walks up to the first door on her left. She's just tall enough to see through the window without stretching. The sight she sees causes her to gasp loudly as she raises her hand to the window.

"Jasper." She whispers in disbelief. Looking down she sees the name Jasper Jordan on a slot in the door. She can't quite believe what she's seeing.

He's lying on the bed, unconscious but it looks as though he's in a deep sleep. Arms folded over his stomach he looks a little creepy but he's still there. She can see his chest move up and down with each breath and she feels relief rush through her. At least she has one friend who she now knows is alive.

Reluctantly she moves away from his door to peer through the next one on the right. It's another member of the 100. Harper. She doesn't know her as well but she feels relief rush through her nonetheless.

One by one she looks through each window, each time feeling a bit more relief, each time feeling a bit lighter.

Then she came to Raven's door. She didn't look as peaceful, there's wires entering her arms and she's hooked up to several machines.

"Oh no." She whispers, she looks so weak, like she won't make it another minute. She's so caught up in her friend's sad appearance she doesn't notice the woman walking up behind her.

"She's looks worse than she is." She calls out, obviously realizing which door she's at. "You asked me if they were alive and well and I didn't lie. Raven is doing remarkably well considering that when we found her, her heart had stopped beating. She'll be okay."

"Has she woken up yet?" Clarke asks, eyes fixed on the figure within.

"No, not yet."

"Good," Clarke breathes, though she feels bad for it. Finn was Raven's whole world and now he's dead. The longer her friend goes without knowing that the better and despite everything Clarke feels that it's only right that she be the one to tell her.

"I thought..."

"No... It's not like that. Her boyfriend is dead and if she doesn't know yet that means she won't give up."

"Bye Raven," Clarke whispers. She may have not seen eye to eye with the girl but they had come to an understanding, a respect you could call it. Clarke would count her as one of her friends, and she needs as many of them as she can get.

Raven's door is the last one in the corridor. Everyone who had been in the dropship when the rockets blew was there and Clarke breathes a heavy sigh of relief because now she doesn't feel quite so alone.

"There are a few more I'd like to show you." The woman surprises her. Who could be left?"

"But..."

"Shhh... Follow me."

Clarke follows the woman around the corridor and into what seems to be some sort of air lock. When they come through the other side Clarke freezes.

Finn.

Unconscious, like the others but there and alive nonetheless.

"Finn." Clarke breathes rushing over to his side. "Finn." She shakes him but he doesn't stir.

"Out for the count I'm afraid. But I thought you'd appreciate seeing him a bit more closely. Clarke turned to face the woman, tears of relief pouring down her face.

"Thank you." She says sincerely. Finn was one person she thought was definitely dead so he was different from the others. "How did you find him?"

"He was wandering around the general area after we picked up you. Disoriented but alive and calling for you."

Clarke feels a stab of guilt in her stomach. He should have called for Raven, not her. It hurt her to think of how much the boy loved her when she could no longer love him back as much. But she had never wanted to lose him and now she hadn't and maybe if he was here then they have a chance of escaping.

"Clarke. Come on. There's someone else." The woman announces again, and again Clarke wonders who it could possibly be. Octavia? Or could it be … No. It can't. She won't alow herself to think that. Not now. It would crush her if it wasn't so she had to believe...

"This one was even harder to keep in than you. He managed to get out six times and very very nearly made it out side." The woman interrupts as she leads Clarke back through the airlock and to yet another corridor until they reach another door. This one actually had guards outside it.

"We actually had to use our best guards for this one. We don't give them away easily as I'm sure you know."

Clarke shudders as she thinks of what this person had to do to warrant two guards when after everything she'd done she still hadn't got one.

She sees the name first. Written on a piece of paper like all the others.

Bellamy Blake.

And there he was, laying there on his bed, cell identical to hers except for the picture. A Vermeer.

"Oh my …. Bellamy!" She shouts, glee clear in her voice. "He.. he's okay?"

"Yes. Would you like to go in?" Tearfully Clarke nods and one of the guards opens the door for her. She doesn't rush to his side like she thought she would, she walks slowly, as if trying to process that this was actually real. She reaches out, taking his hand in hers. She has never held his hand before. In fact she's barely touched him before this day. It's softer than she expected, and comfortabley warm and Clarke realizes that she never wants to let go.

"You're alive." She whispers, as if amazed that such a thing could be possible. A tear drips onto her arm and rolls across her hand, stopping at his. "I thought..."

But she stops, no longer wanting to think about it. It doesn't matter anymore because he's here.

Everything will be okay now.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time :)<strong>


	4. The Rescue

**Hello :0 Another chapter :) My laptop broke and so did my dads so I thought I wouldn't be able to update for a while until my uncle reminded me of this one. It's really old and no one's used it for two years but it'll do until I can afford another one. If I can ever afford another one. The prices of driving lessons are ridiculous but never mind :) **

**I hope you enjoy. I don't like this chapter very much, I changed my plan and I'm still not sure. I'll explain at the end but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially with the websites. Unfortunately I can't actually see them because they've been blocked out I think but thank you all anyway for trying :)**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the characters :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Rescue<p>

Minutes. Hours pass by. Clarke doesn't care, not any more, because however much it is it's not enough. She holds onto his hand for dear life, because she doesn't when she'll get this opportunity again. If she ever gets it again. The relief she feels seems unreal, because he's here and he's alive and she's not as alone as she thought she was any more. Now she has hope. Now they have hope. All of them.

"We have to go now. Clarke." The woman announces, Clarke had forgotten she had been behind her the whole time, watching.

"No." Clarke protests and she knows she sounds weak but she's in no mood to shout. "Please let me stay."

"I'm sorry Clarke. He's due to wake up soon and as much as we'd like to we can't keep him under sedation forever."

"You shouldn't have been keeping him under sedation at all. Nor anyone else."

"I told you Clarke, he kept trying to escape." The woman argues, clearly agitated now.

"Why have you locked us up? Why are we here? What do you want with us?" Her voice builds until she's shouting the last part and the woman flinches, glancing slightly at Bellamy.

"Clarke. We need to go. Now." She insists, voice steady and firmer than it's ever been.

"No. Answer my questions!" Clarke shouts, louder now.

"Clarke. I'm losing my patience. We are leaving, now." The woman moves closer to her, apparently ready to drag her if necessary.

"I'm telling you I'm not going. I will kick up a hell of a fight and if what you say about your security is true, I know you don't want that."

"Fine. If you come with me now. I will tell you everything you want to know. You have my word."

"Your word means squat to me."

"Have I lied to you yet?" The woman asks and Clarke is forced to think, because the woman hasn't lied to her yet. She has a choice between staying with Bellamy, or getting answers that could help everyone. Reluctantly Clarke makes her decision.

"Okay. I'll come." She says, letting go of his hand and walking towards the woman's outstretched arm. She's halfway there when she stops. "Can I... Can I have a moment to say goodbye. I've got a feeling you're not going to let me see him for a while. If you're going to lock me back up the least you could do is let me say goodbye."

"Fine. You have two minutes and then we really need to go," the woman sighs, giving in.

"In private." Clarke can't see the woman's face but she has an idea that if she could, the woman would look pretty annoyed.

"I'll be outside." she mutters before turning and walking out. Clarke lets out a sharp breath.

"Okay. Get up." She sighs as she turns around. Bellamy smirks, before opening one eye.

"That was quite a performance Princess. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. Now get up. We don't have all day." She says, trying to hide how much she does care, how relieved she felt when he had winked at her. At first she had thought it was just a twitch, a muscular spasm. Then he had done it again and smiled at the same time and she had known. He was awake.

"You're relieved to see me really. Admit it." He said, still smirking as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Well I thought I had killed you so yes. I am relieved. I wasn't looking forward to having that on my conscience." She can't tell him. She can never tell him. Pushing it to the back of her mind she turns to face the door.

"I was relieved to see you."

Her back is turned when he says it. She expects to see a smirk on his face when she turns round, for him to burst out laughing, but his face is set. Serious.

"We better go." She can't think about these things now. They have to get everyone out. "So what's your plan?"

"Run."

"Run?"

"Run."

"Seriously. Run. Is that it?" Clarke asks in disbelief. How can things be so simple?

"Well yeah. We break everyone out and make a run for it. You heard what they said, limited amount of guards. Should be easy."

"How come you never did it then. If it's so simple."

"Because I didn't want to. Not then anyway. I had to get everyone out as well. That was just to test their defences."

"How did you know everyone was here. And alive?" She asks, waiting for him to join her at the door. He stands at full height. Hand on the handle. For a moment she thinks he isn't going to answer her but he turns to face her, eyes wide.

"I didn't."

"W..." Clarke begins but he opens the door, walking out as if he were anywhere but where they are.

The first guard is down before Clarke can join him, the second is harder but doesn't take too long to sort out. The woman stares, before turning and breaking into a run.

"She's going to get reinforcements Bell, we have to be fast?"

"Bell?"

"Like I said, we have to be fast." They relieve the now unconscious guards of their weapons and key cards and then they're off, sprinting down the corridor. "This way, Clarke directs as they navigate the different corridors. Bellamy always slightly ahead but never leaving her too far behind.

"Finn." Clarke stops, breathing heavily at the air lock she had, not long ago, entered. "He's in there."

"I'll get him. You watch."

Clarke nods, eager for the opportunity to catch her breath and marvel at how unfit she has become. Soon she sees Bellamy dragging a still groggy Finn through the air lock.

"Finn!" She shouts as Bellamy props him against the wall. "Finn wake up!" She says, slapping his face until his eyes open slightly.

"Cl.. Clarke?" he asks, still half asleep. "Clarke! Oh my goodness you're alive." He's pulling her into a hug before she can blink. It's awkward for a moment. Standing there enveloped by Finn while Bellamy watches, an amused look on his face. Clarke decides she doesn't care. Finn is her friend and she's glad to have him back.

"Hate to break up the lovers reunion but, in case you hadn't noticed, we are in the middle of a rescue mission."

"He's right." Clarke sighs, feeling guilty to be glad of an excuse to let him go. "We need to go."

Finn lags behind considerably as they run, still half drugged, which makes Clarke feel a lot better about becoming so unfit.

"Raven first." Clarke says as they come to her door. She can see her starting to wake up inside so everyone's drugs must be wearing off about now. It amazes her how precise they've managed to get it.

Finn tries the door but it's locked.

"Here." Clarke hands him the key card and he nods holding it against the panel on the wall. He rushes to her side immediately, hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Finn.." Raven whispers in disbelief as tears of joy slide down her face. It's obvious to Clarke that she still loves him and that she always will, despite everything that he has done to her. Unable to watch Clarke turns to Bellamy. Surprised to find that he is watching her intently. He turns away quickly when her eyes meet his, as if he's ashamed, and they fall on the reunited couple. His expression changes, he looks angry now.

"Come on," he says finally, "We should start letting the others out."

They split up and start opening doors, smiling at each of the relieved faces they see.

"Bellamy?" Clarke recognizes the voice. It's Jasper. "It's so good to see you man." He says, pulling Bellamy into a hug.

"Yeah," Bellamy smiles slightly, "You too." Clarke must have underestimated how close they had gotten, but thinking about it now, Jasper had done more than enough to earn Bellamy's trust and friendship. And, in all honesty, it was hard not to like Jasper.

"But what about Octavia. Is she okay? Is she here?" At the mention of his sister Bellamy's face darkens. Clarke doesn't know what happened to Octavia, she had meant to ask Bellamy but hadn't had time.

"She might be okay. I'll explain later." Bellamy sighs and turns away, marching on ahead of everyone else.

"Follow me," he roars, voice booming of the corridors and making everyone turn to face him. He takes off and Clarke is about to go after him when she remembers Raven. She doesn't know whether or not the girl can actually walk and she need to assess her condition before they can go any further.

When she reaches her, Raven is standing and Clarke breathes a loud sigh of relief.

"Raven," she says, face beaming because despite everything she considers Raven a friend and she couldn't be happier that she's okay.

"Hi Clarke," Raven smiles and it's like in that moment everything between them is forgotten and they can start again.

"How's your back? How're you feeling?" Clarke asks, in doctor mode again.

"I'm doing okay, bit of pain since the drugs have worn off but I can manage. And I can walk Clarke! Look!" She says excitedly, letting go of the support of Finn's shoulder and standing on her own. Clarke holds a breath as she takes one step, then another and another. "See!"

"Yeah!" Clarke cries, equally excited and rushing in to give her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispers in her ear, "For everything."

"Me too," the other girl sighs and Clarke relaxes, glad they can finally move past their differences. "Clarke," Raven says, serious now as she pulls her head away, "there's something I have to tell you. I um... I"

"It's okay." Clarke smiles again, "I'm sure whatever it is can wait."

"Okay." Raven smiles and they hug again.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Bellamy." She tells her and Finn. "You two will be okay won't you?" When they nod she takes off again.

She's out of puff when she catches him up. His face is stern and angry and Clarke can tell he's worried about Octavia.

"Hey," she puffs, running along side him, "I know that now is not exactly a good time but... What happened to Octavia?"

He turns to face her, not slowing down and she can she he's thinking about it. Reliving it.

"She um... she got shot. An arrow. It was uh... It was deep. I asked Lincoln to help her, it was her only chance. He took her away to another camp. I don't know anything else." The pain in his voice is evident and Clarke just wants to pull him into a hug and comfort him but she has a feeling he wouldn't appreciate that.

"Stop," she breaths, holding his arm as she slows down. "I... I uh... I think she'll be okay. Octavia. She's really strong, and very stubborn. I think she'll be okay." She says in between breaths, Bellamy's face softens for a moment.

"Thanks," he says, sincerely. He almost smiles but Clarke can see him hurting inside and it hurts her, digs really deep. He deserves a moment of weakness, he deserves to cry but he wont. He'll be strong for them like he always is and get them out. "But we need to get going."

He starts off running again and Clarke catches him up. "I'm here for you. If you need me. For anything. I'm here. I'll always be here."

He smiles at her this time. "You're not that bad you know. For a princess."

They keep running, stopping every now and then for the rest of the group to catch up. Clarke spots a sign on a door that causes her to grin.

Medicines.

Nudging Bellamy's arm, she nods toward the door and he smiles, as if reading her mind.

"Go ahead. I'll do a head count."

Clarke eagerly swipes her key card and waits for the door to open, enjoying that familiar medicinal smell that wafts through.

The room is packed full of supplies and Clarke wastes no time in gathering supplies, finding a backpack to carry them in. She loads it with antibiotics, bandages, thread, needles and alcohol gel as well as anything else she could fit. It's hard to discern in the small amount of time that she has, what she needs most and what she doesn't but she's satisfied she's well equipped by they time she closes the zip on the now very full bag.

Bellamy smirks as he sees her emerge from the room, and Clarke doesn't think she could ever get fed up of it.

"Kitchen sink?" he asks as they start running again and she nods. "Where too next?"

"Monty. We need to find Monty."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I wasn't sure about this chapter because I wasn't actually going to have Bellamy be awake, but then I thought there is no way that Bellamy would actually let them drug him so I changed it. I didn't really want to give them an emotional reunion because I don't want their relationship to be too fast paced. I hope you liked it :) Please review, it's really nice to get them :)<strong>


	5. Friends

**Hello :) Here's another chapter and again I'm not too pleased with it but never mind. Just a heads-up. I'm thinking of changing the name of this fic but If I do, I'll keep the old one in the summary so no one loses it. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**Hope you enjoy and please review if you have the time :)**

**I do not own the 100 or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Friends<p>

"Monty. We need to find Monty."

Clarke feels bad that she had nearly forgotten about her friend, and when she realises that she has no idea where he is.

"Right." Bellamy nods, "Any idea where he is?"

"None. Well … Maybe..."

"Lead the way then Princess." Bellamy says, like it's that easy.

"No. There's too many of us and we need to get them out. Um.." Clarke stops to think for moment, formulating a plan, "Okay. This is how it'll work. You lead the others outside and I'll go find Monty. Take this..." She says, " handing him the pencil, "leave some sort of markings on the wall so we know which way to go and if we're not out in half an hour go anyway." Bellamy had remained silent the entire time, a stern look setting on his face and she knows what he's going to say.

"No."

"Bellamy!" Clarke sighs, "It's our only chance. You're the only one who knows the way out and I'm the only one who might have the slightest clue as to where Monty is!"

"I'm not leaving you alone Clarke, we either both go or we don't go at all." Clarke has never seen him so stubborn.

"We can't just leave Monty! I can't believe you of all people would say that! I'm going and that's that."

"But Clarke..."

"No. I have to do this. I will be fine."

"But if we lose our only medic..."

"Bellamy! I will be fine! And I'm not our only medic! I taught Octavia a lot so when you find her she can help... Not that anything will go wrong."

"But..."

"Bellamy," Clarke gasps, frustrated at this argument that's getting them no where. She takes one of his hands, traces her fingers around the crinkles and rough skin. She expects him to pull away, to look disgusted but he doesn't. His eyes are closed, deep in thought. "Please." She says, finally, softly and nods. Reluctantly she pulls her hand away, turning to face the crowd behind them.

"Jasper!" She calls out and he makes his way to the front, "Can you come with me to find Monty?" she asks.

"Yeah. Sure." he answers, jumping at the chance to find his best friend.

"Here." She says, slipping the pack of her back and handing it to Bellamy. "If we don't come ba.."

"Clarke.." he interrupts, eyes flicking upwards, ready to protest but she carries on.

"If we don't come back in half an hour, don't wait for us and when you find Octavia, give this to her." She orders and he nods, reluctantly taking the pack and slipping it on his shoulder. "And Jasper, you can be in charge of this." She says, handing him the gun she had taken from one of the guards earlier. Turning back to face Bellamy she smiles as reassuringly as she can, "We'll see you in half an hour okay?" She asks and he nods but before she can turn to run he grabs her arm.

"Hey princess," he says, softly enough so no else one can hear, "Stay safe."

"Okay," Clarke agrees, "But only if you listen your own advice."

He smirks again, and it's enough to calm whatever fears may be building up within her. It always does, and she hopes she lives long enough to see it again soon.

Xxx

They haven't been running for long when they spot someone up ahead. He's not wearing a suit and he freezes at the sight of them.

"Stop!" He calls out but they reach him before he has a chance to run. Clarke nods and Jasper lifts the gun so that it's pointing at him.

"Help us and you get to live. Struggle and you die." Clarke says, simply. The man nods. "Good. Now, do you know where Monty is. Monty Green."

The man shakes his head and Clarke feels herself growing angry. Jasper seems to read her mind and the gun clicks as he lets of the safety.

"Think again." He says, harsher and more bold than Clarke ever thought he could be.

"I... I don't know.. " he stumbles and Jaspers aims at his leg.

"Think harder."

"I don't... I." the gun fires and the man screams, clutching his leg and sinking to the floor.

"I'm getting impatient." Clarke says, kneeling beside him, and examining the wound, unable to help her self. "Next time it won't be your leg."

"C...C block. Section A. They're getting him ready for phase one." The man shouts as he pushes on his leg.

"See now was that so hard?" Clarke asks as she stands up, feeling slightly guilty but the man's wound isn't fatal and if the medicine here is good enough to help Raven they shouldn't have the slightest bit of trouble with his leg.

C Block, it turns out, is not far away from where they were originally, and not hard to find when they knew what they were looking for with the signs.

"This way," Clarke says, gesturing to a corridor hidden behind a double door with the letter C painted on it, acutely aware she's stating the obvious. She swipes they key card and they're let in. Clarke once again marvels at how empty the place is.

She wishes she hadn't though, when she sees three guards turn the corner at the end of the corridor. Guns aimed and ready.

Slowly she raises her hands in the air, nudging Jasper to do the same. For a moment she's reminded of the films she used to watch as a kid.

But Jasper doesn't do the same and before she can say anything he lifts his own gun and shoots two of them before they can move.

Clarke is stunned for a second before running at the last one, knowing now that if he wanted to shoot her he'd have done it all ready. No, they had been ordered to keep them alive. She knocks the gun out of his hand and it clatters to the ground but the man has her on the floor before she can do anything else, knife suddenly materializing in his hand a plunging down at her head.

Okay, so maybe that had been ordered to kill.

Clarke manages to move slightly, enough so that she is just out of the way of the oncoming knife. She winces when she feels the blade running down the side of her arm.

Suddenly the wait on top of her lifts and she sees Jasper kick the man to the floor, aiming his gun and firing.

"He's over here Clarke," Jasper calls as he runs of. They come to a door that she has to use her key card to open.

The sight waiting for them is one Clarke would probably remember for the rest of her life.

Monty is lying unconscious on a table, which looks to be in the middle of some sort of operating theatre. All around him people in thick rubber suits turn to face the sudden interruption, one with a scalpel pause just over Monty's chest

"What the hell is going on? Somebody get them out." He shouts, and immediately anyone spare to the operation moves toward them slowly.

"Jasper!" Clarke hisses and he lifts up the gun, more nervous now than he was before and Clarke understands why.

The gun is empty.

"He's our best shooter," She calls out, "I bet he could take out three of you before you can blink. Now let us take our friend, or we will kill you." she says, unnerved by just how deadly she sounds and once again she is struck by how brutal she has become. The gun is empty, but they don't have to know that.

One of the suits takes a step forward and Jasper stands straighter, squeezing the trigger. Whoever it is freezes and takes a step back.

"Anyone want to find out if were bluffing?" She asks sarcastically as she moves closer to where Monty lies. Nobody moves and Clarke speeds up, reaching for his wrist as soon as she reaches his bedside.

"How long until he wakes up?" She asks no one in particular.

"He's only just gone under. He should be out for an hour." Someone reluctantly answers, the anaesthetist Clarke assumes.

Carefully she slides Monty's legs of the bed, then bends down and folds his arm over her neck so he can hold him up. It won't work. He's too heavy and the strain causes her arm to hurt even more.

"You." She says, pointing at one of the suits, "Help me hold him up." The person turns to the man who had been holding the scalpel, the man who must be the one in charge, and he appears to nod, indicating that he should help. Slowly he or she gets up and grabs Monty's other arm, wrapping it around their neck and taking most of the weight.

"We're going to walk out now. If anyone so much as moves until we are through that door, except my helper here, Jasper will not hesitate to let loose. Okay?"

There's no response as they shuffle out, Jasper never turning his back on the room until they're all out the door. Then they start running.

If you could call it running with an unconscious Monty. The suited person doesn't struggle to get away, aware of the gun aimed at his back.

Still, it surprises Clarke how fast they actually travel. They keep moving, and Clarke is only aware of the heavy breathing and growing pain in her arm as they get closer to where they had separated from the rest of the group.

"Clarke... You arm.." Jasper starts but Clarke butts in before he states the obvious.

"It's fine Jasper. It doesn't hurt at all." She lies.

Soon Clarke sees the familiar Medicines sign and she stops, taking a moment for them all to catch her breath. It occurs to her she could ask their hostage how to get out, but she can't be sure that he wouldn't lead them into any traps. It's a miracle that they still haven't encountered anyone. It makes Clarke uneasy, how simple it has been for them all to escape. Either the people here are very stupid, which, assuming they were correct when they claimed that they were all scientists, seemed unlikely. Or they are up to something.

Either way Clarke doesn't want to stick around to find out.

They see the first marker further along the corridor, a little grey arrow, and Clarke breathes a sigh of relief. It's easy from then on, spotting an arrow and following that direction until they see the next one. Before they know it they come to a large, steel door. It's so big that it doesn't look like it should be able to move at all but Clarke sees the panel and shuffles, herself, Monty and the hostage over to it so she can press her key card against it.

With a satisfying beep the lights turn green and slowly but surely the door opens.

Finn is the first person she sees, he's running towards them, concern written all over his face as he stares at her arm.

"Clarke! Why did you leave? We should have stuck together! Anything could have happened to you! How could Bellamy let you go! Look at your arm!" He rants while pulling her into a hug. "And who's this? He asks, gesturing to the hostage.

"Our Hostage." She says with a grin. "I needed someone to help me carry Monty." It concerns her how much he worries about her, he needs to stop caring. So she tries to act cheerfully, and as far as she is concerned she has every reason to, since a couple of hours ago she had assumed that all her friends were dead.

"I can't believe I'm outside!" The hostage speaks for the first time, and now she can tell its a man. "I shouldn't be outside! I'm going to die!"

"Relax!" She huffs, "If there was anything bad with the air out here we'd already be dead."

Finn is already taking Monty off her and ordering more people to come and help. Clarke feels ten times lighter as she is relieved of his weight and shakes her stiff arms. She winces as she remembers her cut, she needs to treat but first they need to get someone where safe.

She spots Bellamy not far off and he's talking to Raven. She looks upset about something and Bellamy pulls her into a hug.

She pretends not to notice and turns to face the crowd. She can deal with her feelings later.

"Okay everyone! We need to keep going. Finn, Miller, Harper and Angus. You can carry Monty. Jasper keep your gun trained on our hostage, we may need him later. Everyone else stick together we're going to find a safe place to set up camp for the night. Let's move."

She's proud for a moment because weeks ago she wouldn't have dreamed of addressing the 100 in the way she just did, and even if she had they never would have actually listened like they were now.

"Hey princess!" Bellamy calls out and she sighs, turning away. She really doesn't want to talk to him now.

"Wait!" He calls grabbing her arm. The rest of the 100 move past them as they stop. "So you're making up the plans on your own now? That's not how it works. Remember?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just really want to get out of here." She lies but he accepts it. Then he sees her arm.

"What's up with your arm?" He asks suddenly concerned as his finger trace over the cut.

"Oh. Yeah. That. It's nothing there was just some guards. I'll take care of it when we find somewhere to stop." She says, brushing him off.

"I knew it wasn't safe. I shouldn't have let you go." He sighs, then looks up, as if catching himself, "What if you couldn't use that arm to treat people any more, then we'd really be stuck."

Ouch. And for a second she thought he actually cared.

"It's fine, we need to go." She turns and jogs for the front before he can say anything. Trying desperately not to cry because she should off known that he was only ever valuable to her as a medic and nothing else. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe they weren't friends.

They walk for an hour before they find a spot to camp out in. It's a small clearing but everyone fitted in easily. They have no tents so sleeping under the stars is really their only option.

The sun is setting when she finally sits down with her med pack. She finds a nice looking log and opens the kit, pulling out what she needs. She should have treated it earlier, she knows that. There's a risk it could become infected.

Sighing she applies the gel, nearly screaming because of how much it stings.

"Can I help?" A voice asks and Clarke looks up to see Bellamy standing over her, looking concerned again.

"Sure." she sighs, because she's too tired to fight and because the cut is awkward to reach. She hands him the gel and he gets to work. She has to direct him in everything but in the end, he does a good job. He's applying the bandage when he finally speaks.

"I do care." He says, and Clarke looks up, puzzled.

"What you mean?"

"I do care about what happens to you. Even though it doesn't seem like it. And not just because you're the medic."

"Then why?" Clarke asks, curious as to where the conversation is going.

"Because I'd like to think of you as my friend. Are you my friend?" He asks and his face is so innocent that she nearly laughs, because now she can't really imagine not having Bellamy in her life, because despite their differences she's stuck with him and because she doesn't mind at all. The least she could do for Bellamy Blake was be his friend.

The glow of the moon dances in his eyes, lighting up his features and Clarke smiles.

"Yes Bellamy, I am your friend," she says at last and he smiles childishly, "That means you have to be nice to me now."

"Awww princess." He says, pulling her into a hug, their first hug, "I'm always nice you." And as he pulls her tighter, Clarke feels the rest of the world fall away.


End file.
